The Lady Dragoon
by Snow Maiden25
Summary: Jamison Newbury was raised as a boy. She now is in the colonies, working along side a certain blue eyed colonel, who can't take his eyes off her. Will this man help her realize her feminine side?
1. Welcome to the Colonies

It was a dark night, the rain fell heavy on the estate about an hour ride from London.

A small baby's cry pierced the September night.

The lord of the manner ran up the stairs and threw open the door to the bedroom.

"What is it!" He cried out desperately.

"A beautiful daughter." Said the midwife, then paused and looked at the ground. "However your wife… is now with Jesus…"

Lord Newbury let out a grunt and picked up the baby. "My wife's last birth will not be in vain…I will name her Jamison Anne Newbury I will raise her as a boy. " He declared.

26 Years later:

William Tavington walked into the office of General Cornwallis and bowed. "You called for me my lord."

"Oh… yes… I wanted to tell you I am assigning another Colonel to your ranks."

"What?" The word was said with a snap and air of disbelief.

"You have proven to be out of control, so hopefully the instituting of Colonel Newbury will encourage you to stop your brutal tactics!" Snapped Cornwallis. "He will be arriving on the ship today, I expect you and the other dragoons to go out and meet him." Tavington's eyes narrowed and he did an about face and walked outside.

"Bordon! Assemble the riders." He snarled angrily, grabbing his horse's reins.

The dragoons quickly assembled when Tavington angrily told them the news. No one spoke. They hadn't seen the Colonel this livid in a long time.

The dragoons rode out to the harbor, the ship docked nearby. Tavington and left the other dragoons on their horses as he dismounted and walked towards the ship. Then froze. A woman walked out of the ship, wearing a dragoon uniform. She was slim and had long blonde hair that had a gentle wave to it. Her eyes were like the crystal sea. Tavington did a double take, not moving as she walked towards him. She wasn't like any woman he'd met, She held her head high and walked with an air of command.

"You must be Colonel Tavington of the Green Dragoons, correct?" She asked. Tavington nodded.

"My name is Jamison Newbury." She said with a smirk.

Tavington suddenly found his voice. "It's a pleasure. But one question… why are you here? The whore house is a little further south in the city."

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "What was that?" Her voice was low.

"I am just saying in the colonies only whores cross dress."

She pushed past him, and walked down to the dragoons, most of them gave the same reaction, surprise and disbelief their new commander was a woman.

Bordon then dismounted and walked over held out his hand. "Welcome to the Colonies, Colonel Newbury."

A smile spread onto her face for the first time. Tavington rolled his eyes Bordon was always the charmer.

A white horse was led of the ship. Jamison turned around and smiled walking over to it and mounted it.

"Shall we, Colonel?" She asked Tavington who mounted and put on his helmet.

"Try to keep up, madam." He snapped and rode away. She smirked and kicked the white horse and her horse whinnied and ran after him and his men, she quickly passed the men and rode next to him.

When the arrived back at the fort where Cornwallis resided, Tavington literally stormed into the study where Cornwallis sat, Jamison on his heels.

"A WOMAN!" He cried out in rage. "You thought me so incompetent you brought a woman to work with me!" He yelled, gesturing at Jamison who only stood there, waiting for him to finish.

"In my defense?" Said Jamison said, Cornwallis nodded and Tavington turned looking at her.

"Why again do you have a child dressed as a colonel?" She asked looking at Tavington.

"How did you really get this position? How many other positions did you have to do to become a colonel?" He whispered into her ear, almost lovingly touching her hair with his nose.

"Not ALL officers get promoted that way." She said looking at him with a judgmental look.

"That is enough!" Cried out Cornwallis. Both Tavington and Newbury went silent and looked at him.

"I assure you, Tavington that Newbury has proven herself a capable leader in many situations. She use to the captain of the guard for the Queen herself." Continued Cornwallis.

"Thank you, General." She said, watching Tavington closely, she knew he was fuming and she enjoyed every second of it.

"You are dismissed Colonel Newbury." Said Cornwallis, Jamison smiled and saluted, walking from the room.

She walked out the door, where Bordon stood. "I am to show you to your room." He said with a slight blush.

Jamison smiled. "Then, please, do." She said following him up some stairs to the second floor.

"The officers stay in this house…here is your room." He said opening a door, inside was a blue room. It was nice enough. Jamison walked around it, inspecting it and nodded. "It will do." She said looking at him.

"If you need anything, I am down the hall a ways and Colonel Tavington's room is two doors down." He said, saluting and leaving the room.

Her trunk was brought up the stairs into her room by two men, She was sitting watching them. She stood up as Tavington walked into the room, she'd pulled off her uniform jacket, only wearing a white shirt.

"Yes, Tavington?" She asked turning to look him in the eyes.

"Tomorrow we will be leaving at 8 in the morning for patrol." He said with a snap then walked over to her. "So please… do get to bed early tonight." He said slowly.

"One of these days you will go too far." She said with a snarl to his face and turned away from him.

"Perhaps… but I doubt that." He whispered into her ear and left her room.


	2. Breakfast

Jamison was up at 6 a.m. She began with her typical 200 push-ups and 300 sit-ups. She didn't have her hand weights, they where inside her trunk which would arrive today. Jamison walked over to the basin and pitcher and poured some water then washed her face and looked in the mirror.

To be told the truth, the thought of what it would be like to wear a dress and pearls around her neck always popped into her mind at random times. This was another one of them. To be honest, she had to wonder what would it be like to have men swoon for you, to court you?

She remembered watching as her sisters received all sorts of callers with chocolates, flowers and once even a small puppy. (Her sister Jane ended up marrying the man who gave her the puppy.) Jamison sighed and stretched pulling on her uniform and then her boots she tied her blonde hair back into a ponytail and let it hang loosely. She then picking up her saber walked to the door and buckled it on as she walked downstairs.

It was now 6:45 am.

She saw three other officers sitting at the table eating breakfast, including Bordon. Tavington wasn't there, to her relief. She walked into the room and chuckled as the three officers stood up quickly as she walked to the table. Bordon pulled her chair out for her. "It is quite all right, gentlemen, you do not need to show such favor to me because of my sex." She said and thanked the man who pulled out her chair.

She sat down and put a croissant on her plate and eggs and bacon. She began to eat, just as colonel Tavington walked into the room.

"Nice to see you up so early, colonel Newbury." He said with his sly grin and coy voice.

"Nice to see you as well, Tavington." She said taking a sip of tea. Tavington sat down across from her.

Tavington looked her up and down as he ate his breakfast, she was in a conversation with Bordon about the French language, which both of them happened to speak.

She wasn't like most women, she was powerful and original. She acted as if they where equals. It drove him mad. Most women cowered at his presence or tried to paw their way into his bed, but this one just sat there, indigent.

He watched her lips touch the cup and drink, her felt his body tingle slightly as she licked the cream from her lips. He could imagine what else those lips could be used for…

She glanced at him for a second and then away.

He couldn't help but feel a tang of pity for her. A woman as beautiful as her was meant to be dressed up beautifully and go to balls and parties. She shouldn't be in the middle of a war, yet here she was. Tavington couldn't help but admire her for that reason.

She rode next to Tavington as they rode up to a small farm house. "Colonel Tavington, why are we here?" Asked Jamison looking at him.

"These people are suspected rebels," He said as a middle age man walked out of the little house, his wife and children behind him.

What happened next however, made Jamison sick:

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked the man.

"I am Colonel William Tavington of his majesty's green dragoons." He said with a snap and then paused. "I am here on reports you have been supporting the rebel forces in this area."

"Get out of here you lobster-back!" Snapped the man.

"You will tell me where the rebels are hiding. Now." Said Tavington raising his pistol and cocking it. "Search the house, if any evidence is found of your support, your family will be executed." He said. Five dragoons ran into the house to search it, Jamison pulled her horse to stand next to Tavington.

Two men brought out papers that showed order forms for large amounts of gunpowder.

"Kill them." Was all Tavington said.  
"No." Jamison said with a glare and Tavington's eyes turned ice cold. "What did you just say?"

"I refuse to let you do such a thing, Colonel. Take the father, yes, but the execution of the mother and children is un-called for." Jamison said.

There was silence. The other dragoons held their breath. Tavington's temper snapped and he did the only thing he knew how to do when a woman questioned his authority.

He slapped her across the face.

Jamison had been hit many times before, in military training, but never by a peer.

She looked at him with a look of bewilderment she didn't know what to say.

Tavington looked no different, he looked the same as he did before he slapped her, then a smirk came to his face.

A swift punch from Jamison not only knocked the smirk from his face, but also knocked him from his horse.


	3. The hallway

"I AM ASHAMED OF BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Cornwallis at both Tavington and Newbury.

Tavington had a black eye and bruised cheek, while Jamison was sporting a cut lip and red cheek. They looked as if they had just seen battle. Tavington's fall from the horse had ripped his uniform's left sleeve and he kept glaring at Jamison who glared back.

"What where you thinking? Slapping Newbury, Colonel Tavington?" asked Cornwallis with a growl.

"She questioned my authority—"

"He was going to execute an innocent family!" interjected Jamison with a cry.

"Colonel Newbury, wait your turn, please…" asked Cornwallis, gently.

"As I was saying she questioned my authority in front of my men and I delivered the appropriate punishment." Said Tavington in a quick breath.

"And Colonel Newbury… why did you question Colonel Tavington?"

"Sir, he was about to execute a woman and her children for a crime her husband commited, naturally I think that is unreasonable and cold-hearted so I objected to his choice." Said Jamison with her cool, soft voice. It reminded Tavington of creamy and smooth vanilla ice cream. He didn't know why he was relating her voice to food, but it was the only thing that fit it.

Cornwallis sighed and shook his head. "Tavington I told you these actions must stop. As for you Newbury…" He shook his head. "You both are excused, I expect much better behavior from both of you in the future."

Tavington walked outside next to Newbury, who was still holding her head high. Tavington's hand lashed out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around, she raised a hand to slap him again. His other hand caught her hand and he pushed her against the wall. "You are one of those girls who break all the rules, aren't you?" He whispered into her ear and ran his hand down her leg. Jamison jerked, she didn't know how to react, no man had touched her in such a manner before, she looked at him, blushing a bit.

"I…let me go Colonel Tavington! Right now!" She snapped and felt him pull her closer as his arms went around her waist. "As the lady commands…" He whispered into her ear again and released her suddenly.

He walked away and down the hall to his room. Jamison entered her own room and laid down, sighing. Why did those eyes always make her heart quicken, and why did she feel like there where butterflies in her belly? She groaned and turned over, the bell for dinner was being rung. Jamison walked from the room and down to eat with the other officers.

A meal of wild turkey and potatoes. She ate like any well-bred noble, and yet she also drank sherry like the other men and could carry a conversation about politics easily.

Tavington watched her carefully, his rage mounting and also he felt something else rising, desire, lust. He wanted to posses this woman who questioned his motives and his ways, who ridiculed him in front of both Cornwallis and his men. He wanted to listen to her moan and cry out in passion like the true female that she was, to taste her skin and know what she sounded like as she orgasmed.

Jamison stood up and left the table, Tavington sighed. He couldn't seduce her tonight, starting with the fact that he had slapped her and she'd punched him. The other thing was, how do you seduce a woman who acts like a man? Take her hunting? Or do you treat her like a woman, give her flowers, chocolates?

Tavington stood and walked towards his room. He stopped and looked at her door, thinking about how to capture her. He would have to run some tests…

The next morning as Jamison walked out to the stables to get her horse, she stopped dead in her tracks. There sitting next to the door to her horse's quarters was a little Labrador puppy. The puppy yipped and ran over to her, eyes full of glee and ears flapping. Jamison reached down and scooped up the puppy and cuddled against it. She then did something that surprised her: She had a dog voice.

Her voice was slightly higher as she said. "Where did you come from?" She scratched her puppies ears as the puppy opened his mouth to nibble at her hand.

"No!" She said commandingly, the puppy jerked its head back to look at her with surprise.

"I can't stay mad at you for long, can I?" She giggled a little, then gasped, Tavington was leaning against the wall watch her.

"So then, the mighty Colonel loves puppies? What else does she like? Walks on the beaches, flowers, romantic little dinners, a roll around in bed with a higher officer?" He snarled walking towards her as she held the puppy.

"What I love, I will never tell you, Tavington." She snapped, he chuckled. "I am sure you will, wither it be here in the open.. or…" He paused. "In my bed crying it out, along with my name."

"I will never be in your bed, and if I am, I will be unconscious and tied down." She growled, blushing wildly before walking from the stables to the mansion.


	4. The Ball

Jamison rode her mare up to the top of the hill ahead of Tavington and his men, she looked out at the large field of cotton and paused.

"We shouldn't go through there." She said as Tavington pulled up next to her.

"We are going through that cotton field because it is the quickest way to the town of Richardson!" Snapped Tavington and his blue eyes narrowed. Jamison didn't flinch. God how he wanted to just kiss her for her attitude!

"Its dangerous, rebels could easily hide and wait in that field." She said, gesturing to the wide field. It was silent.

"Very well, Newbury…. We will go your way."

Her eyes widened in surprise, she had expected full-blown battle to get her way.

They rode around the field and to the town of Richardson, the people backed away from the soldiers as they rode in. They dismounted and walked to the "city hall". Tavington was going to do some interrogation, Jamison muttered something about "disgusting tactics" and walked over to a fruit stand, saying she would secure a perimeter.

Tavington walked into the hall with Bordon and Wilkins. Tavington snarled to a young man sitting behind the desk. "Get the mayor, now. Tell him Colonel Tavington of his majesty's royal dragoons wishes to speak with him." The boy nodded and ran from the room.

Bordon paused and looked out the window as they walked into the room where they were too meet the mayor. "She has quite the air to her, doesn't she?" He said finally.

"She's a shrew." Said Tavington, sitting down in a padded chair and pulling off his hat. "However, she is a female, she proved that to me last night." He smirked, Bordon looked at him with a stunned look.

"What? She… she doesn't seem like that kind of a lady." He stumbled out. He had come to respect Colonel Newbury highly, could it be true she had fallen to Tavington so easily in bed?

"Why do you think I let her have her way this afternoon? I was making up for last night, when I made the decisions." He said and stood up walking to the bookshelf and looking through the books.

"Colonel Newbury is letting children hold her sword…." Said Wilkins as he looked out the window.

"WHAT!" Tavington shoved him out of the way and pushed up the window, there she was, letting a little boy hold her sword and showing him how to do a fencing move.

"COLONEL NEWBURY!" She spun around, wide-eyed.

"Colonel Tavington? Lower your voice, people are staring…" She said walking towards the window.

"How dare you let a child hold your sword, training him so he can kill soldiers? Hmm?" He said with that quizzical look.

"No, I am showing a curious child how to fence." She responded, raising an eyebrow. She then let out a little chuckle.

"What is it now?" Snapped Tavington.

"You are half-way hanging out the window yelling at me about my conduct." Tavington was sure he heard Wilkins and Bordon chuckle. Tavington slammed the window shut.

* * *

Bodies and blood. That's what the dragoons found in the field riding back, a caravan of soldiers had been attacked. Jamison let out a sigh and looked at the men. "Search for any survivors, collect the bodies in the wagon and we will take them back to camp for proper burial." She said and didn't even look at Tavington, but he noticed she looked sad.

The dragoons rode back to the camp with the bodies, no one had survived. Jamison dismounted and walked to the house with a solemn look on her face.

Dinner was called for, and she walked downstairs. Just as she took a sip of her soup, a messenger from Cornwallis walked in and nodded. "I am to tell you that there is to a party tomorrow night in honor of a victory for our army in the north." He said, the table begin to buzz with excitement. All except Jamison and Tavington, they just kept eating their dinner staying silent.

Tavington was in hell or close to it. Jamison had gone to her room early and the officers had begun to talk about how she would look in a dress. Would she dance with them? How would she wear her hair?

Tavington felt his pants tighten as he thought about her in a dress, dancing. He sighed and stood up, excusing himself and went to his room. He laid down on his bed and sighed. He still desired the devilish woman. She had the perfect attitude, hotty and a sting of sarcasm. It was as if she was made for him.

The next day the whole camp was in a buzz, what would Colonel Newbury wear to the ball tonight? There was even a bet going on what color of dress she would wear. Blue would flatter her eyes it was whispered. Tavington was in a rage at this point. He wished they would stop speaking to him about the damned issue! Wasn't it enough he had dreamed of her last night in a dress, then removing that dress and joining him in his bed?

Jamison walked around the camp with a smirk on her face and laughed when ever she was asked what she was going to wear saying only "You will just have to see tonight!"

* * *

The moon shone brightly that night, the ballroom was filled with officers and ladies. The ladies where in a complete excitement, a woman who was an officer! What interesting things to learn! How she could control men so easily.

"I hear that she slept her way to the top." Whispered one black haired lady to another. Tavington felt rage course into his blood. How dare they speak of her like that! Then again, he himself had suggested such a thing earlier.

"I hear that she has a whip and hits the men into submission, they all fear her." Said the other girl to the black haired girl, who was named Catherine. "Most likely true. No one will marry a whore like her. She's been in the army and around men without a chaperon!" Catherine smirked as she said this.

"Lady—err… Colonel Newbury!" said the herald. All eyes turned to the door and in walked Jamison. In full dress uniform. There were gasps from a few of the ladies and murmurs filled the room. Jamison smirked at them and walked over to Cornwallis and saluted him.  
"It seems I have caused a commotion." She said.

Cornwallis was speechless Tavington walked over. "This does not surprise me. After all, she's an officer. NOT a painted little doll." He said looking directly at Catherine who flushed wildly and looked at the floor.

A woman with red hair walked over and broke the tension. "Colonel Newbury, I do believe you look splendid in that uniform. My husband always talks well about you." She had a Southern bell accent. Jamison couldn't help but grin, she took the ladies hand and kissed it with a bow. "Your name, Madame?"

"Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Sally. Sally Bordon." She said with a grin.

"You don't sound like you are from here in the Carolinas, Mrs. Bordon."

"I am from Georgia, and don't you need to be calling me Mrs. Bordon, Sally will do just fine." She said with a grin.

It was an instant friendship. The Southern Belle and the Lady Dragoon.

"Your house is lovely." Said Jamison walking into the little cabin that was set up in the camp.

"Ah, well, its mighty terrible compared to our plantation near Charles Town." Said Sally with a long sigh. "I do declare, this war has been going on too long… and Bordon is constantly busy, God bless him."

"How did a lady from Georgia come to marry a British dragoon?"

Sally blushed. "I was coming up here on a ship to visit a cousin of mine, we was intercepted by a British ship that searched us, one of those British officers was Andrew." She said with a smile.

"Long story short, I came up here to Charles Town and he came to call on me often. Now your turn, any fine men in your life, Miss Jamison?"

"Not at the moment no." Jamison said taking a cup of tea offered to her, she put down her sword next to the table.

"That Tavington, mighty fine isn't he?" Sally laughed as Jamison choked on her tea.

"Look at you, you all red in the face." Sally howled with laughter.

"No! No! Its just it surprised me, that's all. You see, I don't think we get along well…"

Jamison told the story of how he had slapped her and she punched him to which Sally applauded her. "No man should be hitting a lady, That's what my father said."

* * *

Jamison stood outside and looked around, she could see her breath in the air, the stars glittered in the sky. Jamison smiled a little and let her hair fall about her shoulders.

"Its cold out." Jamison turned around and saw Tavington leaning against a tree looking at her.

"We are from England, we should be fine with the cold, correct?" She walked towards him, relaxed, she didn't walk with the usual command. Tavington straightened up.

He nodded and then brought his hand up to her face and brushed away some dust.

"Who could have thought that an English rose could be so hardy." He whispered. Jamison blushed wildly.

"I was raised as a hardy flower." She said with a teasing smile.

"Indeed you were." He murmured and then brought a hand to his lips and kissed her finger tips.

"So, you actually do have an interest in me?"

"How could I not have an interest. You're beautiful and yet… like no other woman I've met. You can think for yourself without giggling and blushing nervously. Why are you out here any ways?"

Jamison gestured to the little puppy playing near by. "He wanted to just get out for a while." She murmured.

"I found that puppy at an abandoned farm." He said with a whisper in her ear as they watched the puppy.

"Really?" She smiled a little. "He is a fine animal, still in the mood to nip at your fingers if you aren't strict enough."

Tavington stood next to her watching the puppy. "I never did apologize for striking you."

She turned and looked at him. "I am sorry also, for punching you." She said and smiled again. She was beautiful when she smiled.

The puppy ran up to her, she picked it up and looked at him. "Please don't tell anyone that I have acted like some silly school girl in these last five mintues."

"As long as you don't tell anyone I have acted like a gentlemen."

"You have a deal Colonel Tavington."

* * *

There is more to come! What will this secret trust lead to for Jamison and Tavington? 


	5. A True Pleasure

Someone said this reminded them of the story of Lady Oscar (a.k.a The Rose of Versailles) as chance would have it, I LOVE that anime. And the character of Jamison is based on the ideal of Oscar. In response to the "Southern Belle Issue" , I wanted all to know that I wasn't basing the southern belle ideal on the clothing and hairstyle, just the accent. And since none of us lived over 160 years ago we don't know what their accents truly sounded like. :)

Enjoy the new chapter.

P.S. there is a sex scene in here, beware

* * *

2 Months Later

The moon was a blood red as the smoke passed over it. Jamison walked out of the officer's house to see a large bonfire. Tavington stood there watching it with Wilkins. Jamison walked over to them and sighed.

"It's almost 2 a.m. in the morning!" She said, running her eyes, her blonde hair was in disarray, her white shirt tucked into her black pants and it was slightly opened.

"Exactly why we are burning this right now." Said Tavington, Jamison looked into the flames and saw what they were burning, a horse had been shot, foam all around its mouth and its eyes looked crazy.

"Rabies! There has been an outbreak of Rabies!" Cried out Jamison and spun around to him. "You should also decontaminate the stables!" She said with her voice slightly higher.

"A Negro is handling that particular job." Said Wilkins looking over at her.

Jamison turned and murmured something about telling Cornwallis before moving back towards the house, half asleep.

Tavington watched her go her outline in the dark was arousing… of course now a day everything she did aroused him. He hadn't yet taken her to bed with him although they had been having mutual meetings for almost 2 months now. He let out a deep breath and looked back at the fire, thinking of two nights ago when she had been sleeping in the parlor room of the officer's house, her shirt was opened just enough for him to glimpse the swells of her breasts.

* * *

The next morning Cornwallis was informed and declared a complete quarantine on the camp until it was assured the sickness was contained. Jamison sat in the parlor as she was reading a book, seeming unusually calmed. Tavington walked in and over to the fireplace looking into it with a look of anger. "Want to go out and hunt the ghost?" She teased standing up and walking over to him.

"That man is getting away with murder! And I have Cornwallis breathing down my neck about catching him, and now he makes it so I can not leave!" He said with his cold sly voice, turning around to look at her. Jamison was stretched out on the couch, like a content kitten as she listened to him. Tavington felt his manhood tighten and awaken as she laid there looking at him. Then slowly she got to her feet and walked over to him. "You need to relax." She said.

"There is only one possible way for a man in my temper to relax!" He snapped.

"Sex? Is that all men need to relax? A good roll around in bed?" She asked eyebrows arching. Tavington let out a chuckle. "You apparently don't know how men operate."

Jamison walked over to him, and looked into his eyes. "The house is empty, and you have a woman standing infront of you. What are you waiting for?" She asked him. Tavington was taken back, not speaking for a second. She was offering herself to him, he felt as if he would burst. He pulled her close and kissed her on the mouth, pushing his hand through her hair and taking a fistful before pulling closer, then slowly released the fist of hair.

Jamison smiled and kissed his neck, and behind his ears, Tavington let out a groan and picked her up making her gasp and wrap her arms around his neck.

Tavington carried her up the stairs into his room and kicked the door shut with his foot. All the while they kissed, however as soon as they were in his room, Tavington placed her on the bed and kissed her as he literally ripped off her shirt and then went for the pants, she moaned.

Tavington laid her naked onto the bed and looked at her. "You are… beautiful." He whispered as he took a breast into his mouth making her cry out and arch up.

Jamison's hands found his tunic and she unbuttoned it slowly and pulled it off, then his under shirt and then she blushed. "Undress.." She said hurriedly.

Tavington didn't need another command, he pulled off his belt and sword, then slowly removed his pants. Jamison blushed wildly at him. "You are… beautiful as well." She said glancing at his naked form. Tavington rejoined her on the bed, then slowly one finger slipped into her. Jamison let out a squeal of surprise and her hips arched, as he rubbed her sensitive spot. Soon she was soaked and crying out for him to go faster with his finger. Instead with a smirk he inserted another finger. Jamison almost screamed with passion, he began to draw his fingers in and out, continuously until she was begging him to go faster. That's all he wanted he wanted to hear her beg, like a female in passion.

Tavington removed his finger and heard her beg him to continue. "No… I am going to use something bigger and better." He said and opened her legs more and kissed her gently then shoved into her.

Jamison had proven to him once she could fight, but the second she felt pain she began to thrash and fight in fear. Tavington held her tightly, listening to her cry of pain and anger. He chuckled. "Little spit fire." He said and pushed her down onto the bed.

"GET OFF!" She screeched.

"Quit moving!" He responded. She did, and then laid there, Tavington moved his hips and Jamison moaned. "See, its better then the fingers, isn't it?"

She didn't respond, she was crying out with each thrust then threw her head back and whimpered out. "Oh… Colonel." She jerked.

Tavington groaned and began to move faster, soon they were both moaning and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him wildly.

"Yes… ahhh!" She cried out and pushed her hips up, then let out a gasp as she was pushed closer to something.

"OH! TAVINGTON!" She called out and her body shook as she reached her climax and her hips jerked, meeting his over and over.

Tavington let out a long groan and Jamison felt something warm spurting into her, as Tavington pushed faster and harder as this happened his groans continued until he collapsed on top of her.

"You know it's a nasty job, doing one's duty." Tavington said, his chest heaving. "But occasionally, it's a real pleasure." He whispered into Jamison's ear as her eyes were fluttering shut as sleep enveloped her.


	6. Quick note to readers

I have not abandoned this story, expect another update by the end of January 2008!


	7. The Apology

Sorry for the wait on this chapter, lots has happened in my life, in December I was away in Michigan, where on January 26, my grandfather died...so its been a while since I sat down at the computer.

But here it is! R&R Por Favor!

-Snow Maiden

* * *

Jamison sighed and walked into her bedroom, it was 5 am. Tavington had been asleep when she had left, she had to struggle out of his arms and then pull off him. After sex he loved to stay inside her body and just sleep. Personally Jamison thought it had something to do with domination… he was still inside her while she slept, or something to that effect.

She washed her face and prepared for a new day. At 7 am it was breakfast she walked downstairs with the other officers. Her and Tavington acted as if nothing had occurred between them. Occasionally their eyes would met and then look away from each other.

* * *

Jamison sat on her mare and patted her side. The mare's ears twitched and moved around as she listened carefully to the wind. Tavington rode up beside her; the other dragoons following as they looked down at the battlefield.

"Prepare to charge!" Called out Tavington.

Jamison jerked, and looked at him as did Bordon.

"But we have not been given the order!" They cried out at the same time.

Tavington ignored them both and pulling out his sword. (Which in Jamison's opinion was not as brilliant as his "personal" sword.) he rode forward.

Jamison pulled infront of him. "Cornwallis has yet to signal us, we could be riding into a trap from here, Tavington, we must stay put!"

Tavington may be a great lover, however his communications skills need work. He snarled "Out of my way!" He moved his stallion around her mare quickly.

"Damn it!" She growled and rode after him, the other dragoons close behind.

The battlefield was a mess… disorganized as usual, the dragoons spread out and began the slaughter. Jamison looked up at the hill, she could only imagine Cornwallis yelling curses upon Tavington and herself. Drawing her own sword she began to ride through the field slashing and hitting. Suddenly Jamison felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and moaned, falling from her mare among the dead in the field. Her spooked mare dashed away. Darkness closed around her. Was it night already? Where were the stars? Why was the world going quiet? Why did she feel so peaceful?

* * *

Tavington rode into the British camp proudly. Jamison must have returned to camp to pout and wait for him. He guessed like most women she would deny him sex for a week or two, and perhaps not talk to him.

Walking into the officer's tent, all the officers stood there with sherry and brandy, Cornwallis walked in, his two dogs following closely behind.

"Gentlemen, a glorious victory today for the king." Said Tavington with a haughty tone.

"Colonel Tavington, where is Colonel Newbury?" asked Cornwallis quickly.

"Why, I thought had returned here…" Said Tavington a scowl developing on his face.

"She has not returned." Cornwallis turned to General O'Hara and said. "Get a group of dragoons together, quickly. She should not be out alone after nightfall." O'Hara nodded and walked away quickly. "Tavington, you better pray to God she is not been raped or killed." Cornwallis snarled.

The world returned, it was night. She could see the stars, she could see her breath… it was cold. Pain shot through her as she moved. Jamison let out a moan and sobbed, tears fell. She hadn't cried in over 14 years and now the tears wouldn't stop… why? She heard the sound of horses, British accents could be heard, a couple of her dragoons:

"Colonel Newbury! If ye can ere us, don't ye be a worrin' about nothing, we'll find ya soon!" called out one young dragoon.

Minutes later, she heard someone yell. "She's over here, Colonel! It looks as if she was shot in the shoulder, but she is breathing" The voices faded again…

She was in a warm bed… and something or someone was touching her shoulder. Jamison's eyes shot open, a doctor sat next to her, cleaning her shoulder and applying a new bandage, she looked to her other side. There stood Cornwallis with a relived look on his face.

"It's a good thing we found you when we did." He said softly, Jamison blinked and groaned.

"You where shot in the shoulder and fell from your mare…"

The door opened and Tavington walked in, his helmet under one arm and over to her side immedietly. Jamison looked pale and weak, his eyes went to the wound on her shoulder… the doctor was covering it gently. Anger rose in Tavington as he thought of some colonist giving her this wound, damaging her perfect skin. Tavington finally spoke. "How do you feel?" in his usual arrogant tone. But in his eyes, Jamison saw it: regret she had been harmed.

"You go get shot in the shoulder and let me know!" She snapped at him, then to her surprise a smile came to his face and he chuckled. "May I be alone with her?" He said to Cornwallis and the doctor, Cornwallis nodded, they both left.

"You are a wolf." She growled at him, her eyes glittered with rage and pain.

"If I am a wolf, then I am the Alpha male then you are my bitch." He said with a smile and kissed her on the lips.

"Get away I am angry at you! You nearly got me killed!" She cried out, thrashing a little.

"Then let me apologize, properly." He said, pulling away the sheets quickly.

"No! No! Tavington, I am took weak for such activity." She gasped out.

"Its nothing like you think… now stop moving!" He growled at her. Jamison glanced at the fireplace with a sigh, then she felt her drawers being pulled down her legs and then his hands opening her legs slowly.

Jamison glanced down and saw Tavington moving his head between her legs.

"What are you doing, Colonel? I----" A long moan escaped her throat as she felt his tongue on her entrance.

Tavington smiled and licked again. The tongue danced here and there as Jamison's moans became more and more loud and she gasped, grasping the pillow tightly.

"Ohhh… Tavington…."

Suddenly the Colonel stopped and looked up at her. "From now on, I want you to call me William in bed…either William or Colonel. No more of this "Tavington", I do not wish to picture you reaching your climax each time I hear my family name."

Jamison laughed and nodded at him, his blue eyes shimmered as he continued his work. His hands cupped her butt, lifting her up higher and licking more quickly. Soon Jamison was tossing her head back and forth, then let out a cry and jerked, her hips rolled in passion as she came.

Minutes passed and she lay there. "William?" The name sounded odd on her lips.

"Yes?" He crawled up to lay next to her, kissing her cheek.

"You didn't enter me this time." She said, putting one arm over her forehead, still blushing.

"It was my apology… I didn't want any pleasure from this encounter, it was all for you." He said.

"That's it? You made me cry out in passion and that's how you apologize for endangering my life?" She asked him softly, turning her head to look into his eyes.

"No…" He kissed her lips and pulled her close. "I am truly sorry, Anne." Jamison jerked; he had used her middle name… her female name. She liked how he said it… it sounded beautiful from his mouth.

"I forgive you. William."

William smiled and then closed his eyes, falling asleep in her arms. Jamison stayed awake. What would life have been like if she'd been raised a woman?


	8. Winter

Hello Readers,

Well, sorry about the delay, I will try to update this twice this month! Anyway, in this chapter we learn about a new event, and we finally see the Colonel's true colors. Enjoy, Review!!

-SnowMaiden

* * *

The sound of hoofs on the frozen ground echoed through the December day. Jamison sat up straight and looked around. The rebels weren't going to be out in this hellish weather, Tavington however wouldn't let the dragoons rest… not now.

Finally after 8 hours, they returned to the camp. Jamison didn't even bother to hand her horse off to the stable boy, she just jumped down and smacking its flank, let it run to the warm barn. She walked into the warm officer's house and groaned in pain.

"You sound like a dying animal." Came that smooth crisp voice.

"You are going to be a dying animal if I get my hands on you." She said spinning around, he stood behind her, snow in his brown hair… then she saw his lips, they had frost on them. She moved towards him quickly with a look of fear. "You have frost bite!" She howled and pulled him with her upstairs, yelling to the servants to bring water and snow. Tavington almost laughed as she threw him to the bed. His boots were pulled of carefully, Tavington let out a sigh of relief when he saw his feet, they where only slightly red, he had put on three pairs of wool socks… his hands however. Jamison took some snow brought to them by the servants and rubbed the hands gently.

Warm water came next, she gently set them in it. Minutes passed. She waited. Then suddenly Tavington smirked. "I can feel my hands again, don't worry you will have them at your disposal soon." Jamison laughed and slowly heated the water. "I only hope SOMETHING else doesn't have frostbite as well.." She said glancing at his groin.

Tavington laughed loudly. "You would miss it more than I would."

Jamison aloud herself to blush and whispered in his ear. "I would just have to warm it up, slowly and then heat it up completely." She kissed him on the lips. Life was good.

* * *

Life was shit. 

Jamison walked around the room, taking a deep breath, it was an amazing six weeks of sex and love with the Colonel. Six wonderful, undisturbed weeks. She hadn't had her monthly in a while. She sighed and took another deep breath. She may be late, riding around the country does do that to a woman. She paced the room again, thinking. There would be no way to tell… she would have to go make a visit to Mrs. Bordon.

"Well, I do declare, its been a while since I've done seen you Ms. Jamison!" Cried out Sally, holding a pie in her hands. "James is out hunting, catching a turkey for Christmas dinner, I told him he needs to get me one at least two days in advance so I can do everything I need."

Jamison smiled, James Bordon was a quiet man, and if she knew him right, he most likely loved to sit there and just listen to Sally talk up a storm, most likely making joking comments at her.

"I keep telling James, he needs to get a good huntin' dog, and he don't! I swear… so I have done up and gave a few of my recipes to John Wilkin's wife, and in exchange she gave me one of their puppies, it's the cutest thing you ever seen." Sally laughed, and led Jamison out to the pantry, it was warm, because it was connected to the kitchen and inside sat a little Golden Retriever Puppy, wagging its tail. "Its as quiet as can be… like it knows it's a present, and James never comes in the pantry, cause I attack him when ever he gets near my kitchen!"

Jamison laughed softly, but worry was still evident on her face.

"What's wrong, Jamison, you is might quiet today." Said Sally, crossing her arms.

"The Colonel and I, have been having intimate relations for six weeks… and I realized today, I haven't had my monthly." She said softly. Sally was silent, then nodded.

"Have you been throwing up in the morning?" asked Sally

"What?"

"Well, have you? Have you gained any weight?"

"No… I… in the morning I feel dizzy… and I think, my hips are a little large."

"Are your breasts more tender?"

"Sally!"

"Well? Are they?"

"I suppose… I don't know…."

"Do you like it more when he touches your breasts."

Jamison looked embarrassed. "So… perhaps… I… yes I am pregnant then."

Sally nodded again. "No wonder you's glowing. I suspected that much when you walked in that door."

Jamison smiled. "Colonel Tavington will be a good father and provider, I need to tell him. Thank you Sally." She nodded and left, Sally yelled after her. "I'll see you at Christmas dinner!"

* * *

Jamison lay curled around Tavington, blushing wildly and kissing him on the lips after their latest session. 

"I must tell you something, William."

Tavington turned towards her in the bed, expecting to hear the usual: I love you.

"Do tell" He said with that smirk, so sure of himself….

"I am pregnant."

At these words, the smirk fell and his eyes went cold, he sat up immediately and looked at her. "You need to destroy it before it is born." He said quickly, now Jamison sat up.  
"What! Why, we are both Colonels, our income is great enough to provide for us, a child and buy a house when this war is over!"

Tavington was pulling on his uniform quickly and look at her. "People will know it was conceived out of wedlock."

Jamison's temper snapped. "Why! Its not like your family has any honor left to loose."

Tavington turned on her in a rage. "If you where a man I would kill you for that comment!"

"If I where a man I wouldn't be in this situation, you ass! Why do you refuse me and a child now!" She stood up, in her naked glory.

"Because I do not wish to wake up and see you everyday for the rest of my life! I want a woman who doesn't know how to fire a gun and knows how to cook, clean and take care of children! Not command men!" He yelled back.

Tavington once again found himself on the floor, with the beginning of a black eye.


	9. What to fear

Yes, Tavington is an ass. Well, I couldn't make him "nice" he wasn't very nice when he burned those people in the church, but I don't plan to make him the devil, you will see what I do. Anyway, here is another chapter, it really gets into the mind of Tavington and why he does what he does.

-SnowMaiden

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

* * *

The room was quiet. That was the first observation Tavington made when he woke up. His head hurt like hell… and another thing… Jamison was gone. Her things had been packed up completely, he stood and walked to the door and out into the hall, running down the stairs, he saw tracks in the snow, going to the stables. He drew his pistol, he had to get rid of her and that child... they would ruin him! He ran towards the stables and saw horse prints, riding away.

"Damn bitch!" He screamed and walked back to the house, in a rage. She would rat him out to Cornwallis, tell him of her situation, then he would be forced to marry the little blonde haired witch.

"Can you repeat that again, Madam?" Said Cornwallis in shock.

"I am pregnant." She said, sitting across from him, O'Hara was coughing nervously into his fist.

"And, do tell, who the father is?" Cornwallis said quickly.

"I refuse to say, sir… all I want is a clerk's job until after my pregnancy, at which time I will continue work else where in the forces."

Cornwallis stood up. "You can do that, there is a job here that needs someone to do it, you would be working with me, helping draw out plans for battles and such, will you accept?"

Jamison nodded.

Cornwallis smiled finally. "It pays better, not to mention you will be closer to a doctor, my personal physician during your… um…stay…"

Jamison laughed and stood.

"You can say it sir, I am pregnant, out of wedlock, no less, my reputation is ruined, but I am an officer, it would have happened sooner or later."

"You getting pregnant?" O'Hara coughed out in surprise.

"No, my reputation is already in hell because of my authority, this may just bring it up a notch."

They all laughed.

* * *

Three months went by, Tavington had gotten word of Jamison's move to Headquarters and found himself too angry to go near it… then he was finally called there as the snow melted and Spring returned to South Carolina.

He walked into the room briskly, then paused, there she was. She was wearing a uniform still, but it was much looser on her body, she stood next to Cornwallis, marking on a map as he talked with other officers.

"That's all gentlemen, and madam." They all stood to leave, she gathered up the map and notes she'd taken and walked with the other men who were talking and laughing with her.

"Colonel Tavington, come in." Cornwallis sat at his desk, Tavington quickly walked in the room and stood infront of his charge.

"I hope you are aware that we must capture the Ghost, quickly… he has been raiding groups of soldiers lately and at high cost to the army and to me personally."

Tavington's eyes glittered a little as he said. "That will require me to use different tactics."

"Which you will NOT use! You will keep your tactics clean and innocent, not harming innocents and embarrassing me." Cornwallis stood up fiercely and walking around the desk so he was face to face with Tavington.

"I must say, I have need of Colonel Newbury." Tavington said hotly. It was true, he needed her in more ways than one. For almost a month he had spent drinking and with local prostitutes, now he just wanted Jamison… not out of love but for sex. She was the one female good at it, one which didn't beg him like a whore for things, and was independent. Since she was now having his child, it would seem that she was his official as he put it "receptacle."

"She is one of my most skilled dragoons." He continued.

"Colonel Newbury, is in no condition to be riding around the countryside shooting guns and being shot at by rebels." Cornwallis snapped back. "Also, I have reason to believe that the child she is carrying is yours, Tavington. If I am right, not only will you have violated another officer, but abandoning your child and leaving it to become a bastard is something your family honor could not handle!" He spun around and walked behind his desk.

"You are dismissed."

Tavington was furious! Furious at Cornwallis, furious at Jamison, and perhaps furious at himself. He had left Jamison, no! She had left HIM! It was her fault she faced this alone!

"_But you didn't want her."_ Said an inner voice. _"You told her yourself."_

He remembered those words. "I don't want to wake up everyday and see you!"

She came from the Newbury family, she was rich… rich enough to restore his family's honor, and now that she had his child… Tavington laughed a little, why hadn't he seen it!

Jamison was the perfect one… now he had to convince her to love him again…

"_No! No! Are you mad! You can't do that to her!"_ Yelled the inner voice.

It was right! His heart was nothing but ice and stone… he couldn't do that… why did he fear loving her? He loved sex with her, but did he love her?

Why did he fear the child in her belly? It was a helpless baby.

Then he realized why:

He feared becoming his father. He feared being a failed nobleman, loosing all respect. He feared long nights where Jamison would sit up with the children as he drank, then beat her, he feared buying prostitutes then making his wife sick with the diseases he picked up. He feared spending his child's inheritance, before he could give it to them.

Fear. That's what drove Colonel William Tavington of the Green Dragoons.


	10. A Dragoon's spat

Hey guys

Hey guys! I am very sorry about taking so long to update this story. I have no excuse, except that High School kept me hopping. Now I am heading out to College… its wild anyways, here is that update you have all been waiting for!

* * *

Jamison pushed back a strand of hair as she sat on the chair beneath the large Oak tree. When one was pregnant the simple things in life were treasured. Kicking off her shoes and wiggling her free feet a smile came to her face as she rested them in the cool grass. Jamison was wearing a loose dress, the first in a long time. She detested dresses but when one had a melon growing inside them they were more comfortable then pants. She rubbed her belly and thought… a name if it is a girl? Alice for sure, and a boy? James perhaps.

As she pondered these things she felt something on her foot, a hand it was slowly massaging one, making her sigh happily. "You know how to please a lady..." She said with her eyes still closed. "Of course I do, but you already know that." Came that arrogant voice.

Jamison's eyes flew open and she looked into the sky blue eyes of Colonel Tavington. "Colonel! What are you doing here! I believe you never desired to see me again, and I share the same feelings with you!" She hissed out, kicking him in the gut hard. Tavington stumbled back, the temptation to backhand her was strong but he contained himself.

Jamison stood up and walked away in an angry stride Tavington walked after her and grabbed her arm. "LET ME GO!" Screeched Jamison struggling in his grasp. Tavington laughed and then pulling her close kissed her. Jamison's fist swung at him, Tavington caught it and pushed it down, slowly he grabbed her and lowered her into the grass as well.

"I want you." He groaned out.

"Find a whore, she will be more willing then I!"

"I don't want a whore, I want you. You are carrying my child, you are the one I desire."

Silence was his answer. Then finally her words:

"You said to destroy it."

"That was before I thought it through… now I want both of you in my lives."

"You want my money and good name."

Tavington stood up angrily, looking down at the beautiful woman laying in the grass, one hand on a swollen belly that carried his offspring and the other by her face. She looked up at him and slowly sat up.

"I have no need of your money and to prove it I would take you and sign a contract saying I wouldn't be able to use your dowry."

Jamison looked him in the eyes as she stood up, holding her belly. "No. I don't want to marry you." She then turned and ran away. Tavington ran after her and stopped in front of her.

"Do you want to be labeled a whore, our child to be called a bastard?"

Jamison couldn't look him in the face. William continued.

"Do you want wake up every morning to below par food, clothing and housing? I am only a colonel, but I could provide for adequate living."

Jamison looked up at him again. "An adequate living?" She choked out. "A life where you will go off to find women for pleasure, leaving me at home ot raise the children and be the public wife?"

Tavington didn't respond to this.

"What about our money, will you spend our child's inheritance?"

Suddenly Tavington sprang on her, grabbing her arms and looking at her, his eyes flaming with rage. "You go to far woman!" He hissed out and then against her will he grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss, holding his strong, his stubborn, his fiery Lady Dragoon.

She would be his forever…

"You will remain in my arms, you will live in my house and bear my sons." He growled.

"Anne Tavington. You best forget about the name Jamison. I will never be calling you that." He said in her ear.

"My name is Jamison. NOT Anne!" She cried out, blushing a little.

"Your name IS Anne." He snapped and looked at her and kissed her again, she twisted, but in her pregnant state she couldn't move much.

"Your name is what ever I, your husband wishes to call you." He said pulling her into the bushes to consummate his new engagement to her… what happened after that both of them would never forget, it wasn't just sex… it was much more. It was the beginning of a new life.


	11. A Growing Belly

Here it installment! I hope you enjoy this...

* * *

"Oh God…. Yes! YES! A little lower… yes, right there, William." Moaned out Jamison.

He laughed. "If anyone heard us from outside the door they would think we were doing something else."

Laying on the couch of their house, Jamison, was wearing a dress, her stomach pushed up, showing her obvious pregnancy. Instead of bringing Jamison to sexual passion, William was doing something that at the moment Jamison found almost better then a powerful orgasm: a foot massage.

Since that day under the tree, William had called for a priest and they had been married that day, his seed was still running down her leg as she said her vows. He had held her so close his hand on her belly and kissed her temple as the priest spoke his words. Since then, William had spoiled her. Gentle kisses, chocolates; mostly to help with her terrible cravings, he had even bought her an English Setter who she quickly named Ophelia. Ophelia was a spoiled instantly, so much that William commented he would NOT allow Jamison to do such a thing to their baby.

"He is kicking strong." He whispered out and kissed her belly. "One more thing… every mother should have one of these." William reached into a riding bag and pulled out a black velvet box.

"What is it?" She asked quickly. "William… you need to stop buying me these things… they are nice but—" Silence covered the room. "Ohhh… its… its…" She ran her hands over the items lovingly. Then tears came to her eyes. "No… I am crying… NO!" She let out a cry of rage.

"Anne, my little warrior, are you so afraid to show emotion?" He asked her softly and kissed her on the lips.

"No, no, it's just the pregnancy and this..." She held up the strand of pearls with tears and laughed. "William… they are beautiful." She sobbed out and moved into his arms kissing him on the lips.

The colonel laughed and then lay back onto the couch, him on top of him. "My mother wore pearls like that when I was a young child." He kissed her forehead as she looked at him. She was laying slightly on her side across him.

"However, I believe that my wife should thank me properly." He said with a coy smirk. Jamison smiled and kissed him, then slowly traveled down his body. He had returned from a raid and now wore his uniform. Slowly he felt the buttons open from his trousers and then felt his wife's warm hands wrap around him. A long moan escaped his lips.

Soon the mouth replaced the hands and Colonel William Tavington, also known as The Butcher, became helpless.

Morning came early, too early for the Tavingtons. No rides today… This morning began with sex, then they went down to eat breakfast. Jamison ate twice as much food, starved after their morning activity and from carrying a child inside her.

Sitting next to his wife he once again ran a hand over her 8 month old stomach. "I have a meeting with Cornwallis." He said and kissed her head getting up. Slowly Jamison stood up and held her stomach walking after him. He walked out to his horse where Bordon waited.

"Mrs. Tavington." He said tipping his hat.

"Mr. Bordon." She responded.

* * *

"She is almost tame, that or pregnancy has mellowed her out. Motherhood will do wonders for her." Said Tavington with a chuckle and taking a sip of port as he spoke with Bordon.

"I even have her begging for me day and night. She can't get enough of bed sport." He sighed.

"Perhaps she is holding back and waiting for after she gives birth?" Bordon suggested.

"I will deal with it when the time comes. All the fire she will send at me." He said placing down the empty cup. "I will have to remind her who is the master of the house." He stood and walked with Bordon to the door. Anne was taking a nap on the couch in the parlor, a blue book laid across her pregnant stomach.

"She looks tired." Commented Bordon. "Carrying a child is never easy on a lady."

"She looks like a sleeping angel." Corrected Tavington and then watched Bordon leave, he walked over to his sleeping wife and picked her up and took her to their room and laid her on the bed. Kissing her across the lips he put on his helmet and left the room… there had been a major battle, he had just returned from, now he had some business to attend to.

* * *

As the dragoons rode up to the large white house. William let out a sigh of pride. The man, had some children… and next to them stood a man in a continental uniform.

"Fire the house and Barn! Let it be known, if you harbor the enemy, you will loose your home."


End file.
